


Snow Day

by quiet__tiger



Category: FoxTrot
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Jason and Marcus have the house to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are in high school.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 7th, 2008

Jason and Marcus stumbled through the front door of Jason’s house, rushing to get inside where it was warm. “Your mom’s not here, right?” Marcus looked at Jason expectantly, even as he struggled out of his boots and coat.

“Nope. Grown ups don’t get snow days. Sucks to be them.” Jason stripped out of his jacket, boots, and shirts, straightening up as he offered, “Shower?”

Marcus grinned. “Yeah.”

Jason was cool enough to actually want snow days now, and because his brother and sister were out of the house and his parents worked full time, snow days were truly days he had to himself. Well. Himself and Marcus, totally alone, nothing to do but kill time.

And the best way to kill time and warm up after a day of sledding was a nice hot shower.

All the better if your boyfriend was there to share it.

Not that Marcus was really Jason’s boyfriend, but he didn’t know what else to call him. He just _was_. Whatever they were to each other, it was so much more than two friends who fooled around.

They made it to the bathroom and Jason turned on the shower. Then he got to watch Marcus strip, inch after inch of dark skin revealed to him. “Jason. Stop staring.”

“Or?”

“Or. I don’t know. Get naked with me.”

“You used to be better at come backs.”

“That was before sex with you ruined my brain.”

Jason stepped closer to kiss Marcus quickly and give a light tug to his hard cock before he said, “Your brain isn’t ruined. Certainly no more than mine.” Who would have thought Jason Fox, girl hater, would ever have an interest in sex? Of course, he still didn’t have an interest in girls, just sex...

Jason kicked off his jeans and socks and tugged down his boxers, dick standing at attention. Then he and Marcus stepped underneath the hot, pounding spray, fitting as best they could together. A shudder went through Jason’s body at the touch of the hot water on his cold skin, and his cock got even harder.

Marcus shifted them both until he was under the spray more. “Feels good.”

“Mmm.” It did feel good, but there were definitely better things Jason could be doing with his mouth than talking. Like... yeah, Marcus had the same idea, because he met him halfway when Jason moved in to kiss him, and he moaned into it when Marcus pushed his whole body against him. He wound up pressed against the cold shower wall, and groaned in protest.

“Sorry. I’ll warm you up.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Marcus was always good for his word, and his large hands stroked and tugged at Jason’s body, making him forget all about the damp tiles against his back. Jason reached up through the shower spray to wrap his hand around the back of Marcus’s head to pull him down to kiss him. Sometimes he was frustrated that Marcus was now taller than he was, but other times, like now, he liked having that hard body looming over him.

There might be some issues there, but he didn’t want to address them.

He did, however, want to address the way Marcus’s dick was poking him. He tugged on it, and Marcus moaned into his mouth. “Jason, I just want to...”

Marcus started rubbing against him, rocking his hips against Jason’s, their dicks sliding together. Jason had kind of wanted a blow job, but he’d take some rubbing for now. Especially since somehow just the feel of his friend’s body against his own had him so turned on he was already almost coming.

Then Marcus slipped a hand between them to cup Jason’s balls and squeeze them, then slid it up Jason’s shaft and stroked. He hadn’t realized how close he was to coming until it built inside him too quickly to even let Marcus know, and he shot his load all over his friend’s hand as he shuddered.

Marcus chuckled at him. “You’re so easy.”

“I’m horny.”

“You always are. ...Not that I’m _not_...” He thrust against Jason lightly, as if Jason wasn’t aware that he had a hard cock to attend to. And he did so, listening to Marcus’s little moans as he pressed the side of his head against Jason’s. He finally came in bursts all over Jason’s stomach, mixing with the water already dripping down his front.

Marcus caught his breath and then said, “We should get out.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them moved, so Marcus asked, “How much time do we have until your mom gets home?”

“Couple hours.” They stood together for another couple of minutes, sharing warmth and comfort, until Jason realized the water was getting cold. He grumbled, “We need a bigger water heater.” He held a hand up. “And _don’t_ tell me all about the new Jacuzzi at your house, since you _always_ have better stuff than I do, and there’s always someone home at your house so we couldn’t use it anyway.”

“Sorry.” He didn’t look all that sorry, but that was okay.

With a sigh, Jason shut off the water, his body shivering all over again at the cold air. They got out and dressed again, as Jason wondered what else they could do until his mom came home from work.

In his room, he glanced at the clock, and saw that it wasn’t as late as he thought it was. “We have plenty of time.”

Marcus sat on his bed, waved to Quincy, and stretched back over the mattress. “Yeah?”

Jason sat so close to him he was almost in his lap. “Yeah. Any idea of what we can do until my mom gets home?”

“Doomathon IV, finish that Millennium Falcon model, or...” Marcus’s dark eyes shone. “You still have those magazines?”

Jason sat back and mock-lamented, “What, I’m not good enough for you anymore?”

“You have porn. I don’t.”

“You have _me_.” He let Marcus suffer for another couple seconds then said, “Okay. Softcore porn coming up.” He went to his parents’ room and returned with a handful of magazines.

He handed them to Marcus, who flipped through them eagerly. “Oooh, he’s doing sneakers now. I thought he looked good in the water ad, but this is nice.”

“And that blonde you like is doing stretches...” Jason joined Marcus on the bed to flip through the _Men’s Health_ back issues his dad kept under the delusion that he was actually going to do some of the exercises in the magazines. His dad was a doofus, but if it led to free porn for Jason... Why was a magazine for men filled with pictures of hot half-naked men? The covers alone made Jason hard.

Jason lay down on his stomach, and Marcus joined him, pressed along his side. Looking at the magazines was fun, and it would only lead to more sex, which definitely worked for all involved.

Aside from playing in the snow, it was definitely the best way to pass a lazy snow day.


End file.
